Poor Jethro
by RagxxDoll
Summary: When Abby calls Gibbs sobbing, Gibbs' Protect Abby senses go into hard drive; but this is something Gibbs can't protect Abby from: the death of a loved one


Poor Jethro

Abby/Gibbs

Lacey Richardson

Gibbs was sitting in his basement, shot of jack in one hand and a used piece of sandpaper in the other. He threw down the shot and sighed as the alcohol burned his throat. His home phone head and he threw the shot glass on the bench before picking it up.

"Gibbs." he said, never deterring from his professional… ness. A sob ripped through the phone. Gibbs looked at the phone oddly. It was no where near their anniversary, so it couldn't be Stephanie, but just in case. "Stephanie I don't have time for—"

"It's Abby." Gibbs' 'PROTECT ABBY' senses went into overdrive and he stood up, so quick he might have been able to go through the ceiling.

"Abby what's wrong?" He asked. Abby sobbed again. "Abs"

"Can you come see me? Please?" she asked.

"I'll be right over to your place Abs." he says.

"Come to the Companion Animal Clinic?" she cried.

"Yeah of course Abs, I'll be right there" Gibbs told her, setting down the phone and the sandpaper. He ran out of his house and as fast as he could, drove to rescue his girl.

*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*

Gibbs rushed into the Companion Animal Clinic, searching frantically for Abby. Catching a glimpse of black lipstick on a pale face, Gibbs pushed through the crowd and stopped. Abby was hugging a German Shepard tightly and she was sobbing, stroking his fur.

"Who's a good Jethro? Who's a good Jethro?" she sobbed. Gibbs smiled and kneeled down; reaching out to touch the hand Abby was stroking Jethro the dog with.

"I'm a good Jethro" he said. Abby looked up and tackled Gibbs, sobbing. "Abby, what's wrong?" he asked, stunned.

"I have to put down Jethro Gibbs" she cries. For a second, Gibbs is confused and thinks that she meant him, but then remembered the dog. He rubbed Abby's back, shushing her. He kissed behind her ear.

"What happened Abs?" he asked. Abby pulled away and petted Jethro's fur again.

"I picked him up from McGee's for his daily walk" she sniffed. Jethro looked up at Gibbs and he reached out, scratching the dog's ear. "He got out from his leash, ran out into the street and got hit by a car… the doctor said there's nothing…" Abby choked and Gibbs grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Abs. I'll hold your hand. I'll be right there, I wont leave you" Abby shook her head.

"I can't… can you do it… I can't… I can't watch it…" Abby said. Gibbs nodded and kissed her head, then her cheek.

"Anything for you Abby" he told her. He stood and walked to the window to talk to the receptionist. Abby looked down at mini Jethro who whined.

"I'm sorry, Jethro. I wish I could do something for you" Abby whispered. Seconds later, Gibbs came back.

"I have to take him back there Abby" Gibbs bent down and picked up Jethro. Abby shook her head and her body shook hard. "Do you want to bury him in my garden?" he offered.

"I can't do that to your garden, Gibbs." Abby said.

"I want you to… I want you to be able to come and talk to him." Gibbs said, petting Jethro.

"Okay, Gibbs. I will then. Hold his hand… paw?" Abby asked. Gibbs nodded and kissed her head. Abby grabbed Jethro's head and kissed the top of it. "I'm sorry Jethro" she whispered.

"Abby…" Gibbs said, feeling the tears form in his eye. "I'll take him around back and put him in the backseat… did you drive here?"

"No, I picked him up and ran to the vets" Abby admitted. Gibbs nodded and kissed her head again before taking Jethro to the room.

*^^^^^^^^^^^*

The car ride up until the burial was silent except for one thing; crying and not just from Abby. Yep Gibbs was crying too. It was one thing to bury your family, whose life was rarely in your hands, but to bury an animal, whose life was always in your hands… especially when it was your decision. Granted Abby didn't want to put him down… but… you get what I mean right? I hope so because I barely know what I mean.

Gibbs patted down the last bit of soil and stood back with Abby.

"I'm sorry Abby…" Gibbs said and wrapped an arm around her. Abby started sobbing again and fell into his arms. Gibbs looked back at the grave. "I'm sorry Jethro…" he said to the dog. Abby sobbed harder and Gibbs picked her up, carrying her into the house. He put her on his couch and sat down next to her. "Abby." he said again. Abby pulled away; her face streaked black it looked like she had been vandalizing public property and it started raining.

"I'm gonna miss him, Gibbs" Abby whispered. Gibbs nodded and kissed her softly.

"I know you will Abs, I know" He got off the couch, pushing Abby so she would lay down. He put a blanket over her and sat on the floor. "Just sleep Abs. I'll make it better" he whispered.

"I don't know what I would do without Gibbs." Abby said.

"You'd probably have to rely on Tony or McGee for protection and comfort" he teased.

"I'd rather have Ziva comfort me" she joked, snuggling to him.

"Just sleep Abby. It'll be better in the morning" Gibbs said. He said and leaned his head against the couch, near Abby's hand. Abby leaned up and scratched behind his ear.

"Who's a good Jethro?" she whispered teasingly as she fell into a deeeeeeep sleep.

"I'm a good Jethro" Gibbs said and let Abby fall asleep scratching his head.


End file.
